jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Eco
The Precursors seeded the world with Eco at the beginning of time. It is the life energy of the world; each type of Eco is studied by a corresponding sage. There are 6 different known types of Eco: green, blue, red, yellow, dark, and light. Green Eco Green Eco represents the power of life, nature and wisdom. Its power allows it to restore its users health. In its natural state Green Eco is found as small floating particles or larger amorphous clouds worth 50 of these smaller doses. The latter restores one full section of health on Jak's heart meter. In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Green Eco is found in boxes, vents on Sentinel Beach, or from defeating enemies. In the future world, Green Eco is only found in health packs. One health pack restores 2 bars on Jak's Health Bar. The sage of Green Eco is Samos. Blue Eco The Eco of motion and unlocking. Blue Eco allows the user to run fast, break boxes from a certain distance, activate ancient Precursor technology and attract Precursor Orbs to you. It is electrical like in nature. Sandover Village is powered by a beam of Blue Eco redirected from the Forbidden Jungle. In Jak 2, the ammunition and high rate of fire from the Vulcan Fury may derive from one of Blue Eco's properties (i.e. speed). Blue Eco functions as a turbo boost in Jak X. See also: Blue Sage Red Eco Red Eco is the power of strength. It makes the user's attacks stronger, although it also makes the user become slightly slower. The fire-like form of Eco is available in vents on Snowy Mountain and in thick clusters revealed by breaking boxes or (during the Misty Island ambush) by defeating occasional enemies. The short range, slow shooting, shotgun like function of the Scatter Gun may derive itself from Red Eco (i.e. power and slow rate of fire). Red Eco gives you defensive weapons in Jak X. See also: Red Sage Yellow Eco Yellow Eco allows the user to shoot concentrated blasts of Yellow Eco from Jak's palms. It is useful for destroying enemies from a distance, opening strong boxes and destroying nasty objects like Dark Eco boxes. Yellow Eco is plentiful in the Boggy Swamp; Swamp Rats often build their nests over vents. The function of the Blaster rifle may derive its long range, accuracy, medium fire rate, and strength from Yellow Eco (i.e. far range, accuracy, and medium fire rate). Yellow Eco provides offensive weapons in Jak X. See also: Yellow Sage Dark Eco The most toxic of all Eco, Dark Eco is a black ooze or plasma with a purple glow or sheen. It was contained in Precursor silos or protective containers in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, and there were often large pools of it underground. In Jak II or Jak 3, enemies dissolve into Dark Eco when destroyed. Dark Eco is also available in crystal form. After long-term exposure and injection with Dark Eco in Baron Praxis's experiments, Jak is able to absorb small amounts of Dark Eco and use it to transform into Dark Jak. This changes Jak's appearance to make him look as though he is a crazed monster and, it drastically increases his strength, while giving him the ability to wield Dark Eco at will to use for offensive purposes. Daxter, on the other hand, was transformed into an ottsel when he came into contact with Dark Eco. However, while playing the game, falling into pools or lakes of Dark Eco will result in instant death. The function of the Peace Maker mods may derive from Dark Eco(i.e. highly destructive power, ability to spread and hit multiple targets but also could derive itself from Blue Eco due to its electrical charge, or possibly just a combo of the two). Dark Eco is accumulated by doing damage to opponents or by using offensive weapons in Jak X. A full gauge boosts the destructive capabilities of both Yellow and Red Eco weapons in Jak X. The sage of Dark Eco is Gol Acheron, who was driven insane by overlong exposure to it. While samples of its dangers are seen here and there, Samos warns, when Gol tells his plans to open the Dark Eco silos, that using Dark Eco of that amount could destroy everything they know. Light Eco The rarest of all Eco, Light Eco (sometimes refered to as white eco) is the opposite of Dark Eco and can be made by combining Green, Blue, Red, and Yellow Eco together. It appears as small white balls of light fringed with blue, and is occasionally available in vents. Light Eco is also available in crystal form. In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, the four sages create Light Eco for Jak to channel and defeat Gol and Maia. In Jak 3, Light Eco enables Jak to transform into Light Jak and balances out the destructive influence of Dark Eco. In Jak 3, Light Eco changes Jak's appearance into an angel like form and gives him defensive abilities such as light shield, flight, the ability to freeze time, and self-healing. In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy however, when Jak collects the Light Eco provided to him by the Sages, it allows him to destroy even a Precursor robot. This however may be explained by the fact that the Light Eco in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy was in it's purest form as well as Jak who has not yet been inflicted with Dark Eco expiriments. There is no sage of Light Eco. The Precursors may be assumed to be most closely linked to Light Eco, as they provided it to Jak in Jak 3. Trivia *Eco can come in many types of forms; aura, liquid, lighting, etc. *Green Eco appears in an aura or a cloud-like form. *Red Eco appears as a gooey or a red aura-like form. *Yellow Eco appears in a fiery or yellow aura-like form. *Blue Eco appears in a lightning-like form. *Dark Eco appears in a dark ooze or dark aura-like form. *Light Eco appears in a white aura-like form. *Light Eco and Dark Eco can also appear as a solid, as Light and Dark Eco crystal. *In Jak 2 and 3 facilities for the collection of sub-ground level Eco are seen, these are the Strip Mine, the Drill Platform and the (now deactivated) Eco Mine from the time of Mar. *Green and Dark Eco are the only Ecos that appear in every game. *Light Eco is the only Eco that does not have a Sage.